Miénteme
by akari-chan13
Summary: Ella siempre estuvo sola, no tenía a nadie en el mundo que la quisiera, pero llego él, ella se enamoró perdidamente y se convirtió en la única razón para poder sobrellevar aquel dolor que la mataba él se convirtió en lo único que quería. Pero, ¿Qué hacer cuando la persona a la que amas te dice que no te ama, que fuiste más que un juego, que todo fue una mentira? ¿Qué podría hacer
1. Miénteme pero no te vayas

–"_No me alcanzas"–Reía ella mientras corría alegremente hasta el prado– Vamos a que no me atrapas–seguía ella sonriendo y riendo mientras era perseguida por aquel chico de cabellera negra._

–"_Te alcanzare pequeña"–Corrió él, tratando de alcanzarla, cuando logro hacerlo la sostuvo con una mano ya que en la otra cargaba una canasta de comida que puso sobre el piso para después abalanzarse sobre ella y ambos reír._

–"_Gracias"–Le susurro ella y lo abrazo, él la miro confundido a lo que ella sonrió y lo beso._

* * *

–"_No, no me mojes"–Reía mientras trataba de cubrirse de aquel que la salpicaba–"Ya por favor, ja ja"–_

–"_Anda ven conmigo pequeña"–Decía él mientras seguía mojándola, el tomo su mano y la jalo al lago junto con él empapándola por completo._

–"_Oye"–Gritó la azabache mientras golpeaba suavemente su pecho mientras ambos reían._

–"_Jajá te lo ganaste pequeña"–Respondió mientras reía fuertemente el a lo que ella le hizo y le saco la lengua._

–"_No es cierto"–Grito y se abalanzó a abrazarlo ambos cayeron nuevamente mojándose aún más y volvieron a reír._

* * *

– "_¿Me amas?" –Inquirió ella con la cabeza gacha apretando fuertemente el borde de su vestido recordando aquellas palabras dichas tantas veces por su madre y hermana._

–"_Pequeña"–Él tomo su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos–"Claro que si"–Le dijo el besando sus labios_

–"_Gracias"–Murmuró ella._

* * *

–"_D…dolerá"–Preguntó ella apretando fuertemente las sabanas._

–"_Solo un poco pero confía en mi ¿Si? "–Susurró él acariciando su mejilla ella cerró sus ojos y asintió con su cabeza._

* * *

–"_Ya no te necesito, nunca me fuiste importante, eras un simple juego"– Siseó él en tono cortante y apartando la vista de la chica que al oír eso se quedó pasmada._

–"_¿Q…Qué?" –Preguntó asustada y triste por la posible respuesta, no eso, no podía ser ¿verdad? El aun la amaba ¿verdad? No ella ya no quería más soledad ella lo quería y él no la podía dejar, grandes lagrimas derramaron sus achocolatados ojos y sollozo bajando su cabeza._

–"_Como oíste ya no te necesito"–Recalcó el dirigiéndose a la salida, ella que mantenía su cabeza agachada se derrumbó y calló en un golpe seco al piso llevo ambas manos a su cara y lloro desahogando aquel vacío y tristeza que tenía._

–"_No, por favor"–Gritó y un sollozo salió de sus labios._

* * *

–"_Lo vez no vales nada, te dejaron"–Afirmó aquella que se suponía ser su hermana mientras soltaba grandes carcajadas junto a su madre._

–"_Estarás sola, siempre"–Esta vez fue su madre quien le dirigió aquellas palabras, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué se sentía tan sola?, las madres y hermanas estaban aquí contigo para quererte y apoyarte ¿no? ¿Por qué a ella no?, que había hecho ella para que la trataran así, Callo de rodillas bajando su cabeza, ni una sola lagrima rodó por sus mejillas ¿Es que acaso ya no tenía más?_

–"_Tienen razón… siempre lo estaré"–Murmuró más para sí que para ellas._

* * *

La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades pero a pesar de eso no le impidió a la azabache correr hasta allí.

Mojado completamente su cabello y largo vestido, sucia y desesperada corría ella por el bosque tratando de no tropezar como hace poco acababa de caer, siguió su rápida carrera sosteniendo su vestido intentando llegar hasta él, llovía demasiado y a cada segundo que pasaba sentía que la lluvia aumentaba, ya no podía, se sentía cansada, sus piernas dolían mucho, , sentía sangre escurrirá sus piernas, sus brazos eran pesados a comparación de cualquier cosa, su cuerpo temblaba por aquel frió que hacía, su cabeza estaba echa un embrollo y un nudo enorme era su estómago, pero a pesar de todo eso no paraba, no quería parar, necesitaba llegar a él costara lo que costara.

Calló en un golpe seco, debida a la raíz con la que sus pies tropezaron, sus brazos se rasparon nuevamente y su vestido se ensucio un poco más, pero no le dio importancia, con ambas manos se sostuvo y uso de apoyo para levantarse maldiciendo su torpeza, cuando alazo su cabeza pudo distinguir al fin una casa a pesar de la lluvia, confirmando que al fin había llegado, sacudió su vestido y corrió nuevamente hasta allí sin importarle nada.

–Inuyasha–Gritó la azabache demasiado fuerte, más sin embargo nadie le escucho o simplemente no la quisieron escuchar.

–Inuyasha, Inuyasha, inuyasha, inu…–no pudo terminar aquello pues estaba demasiado cansada, sus rodillas flaquerón, más no callo, y su voz se entrecorto pesadas lagrimas derramaron sus achocolatados ojos sin embargo continuó gritando solo hasta que por la puerta apareció kaede, la sirvienta de este, con gesto triste y compasivo dirigiéndole en tono triste el mensaje que el señor le había dicho para ella.

–Señorita el joven inuyasha me mando aquí para decirle que se fuera, que no debería de estar aquí, que no la quería ver–Su tono de voz se mezclaba entre lo dulce y compasivo, kagome miró a la anciana, en el rostro de la muchacha demostraba desesperación y suplica.

–Anciana kaede por favor haga que inuyasha hable con migo, necesito hablar con él por favor o permítame pasar necesito ha…hablar con él –Rogó está a la anciana que la veía con tristeza.

–Mi niña no lo creo conveniente el joven inuyasha me lo prohibió–Contestó la anciana en tono bajo y sintiendo pena por ella.

–Por favor–Rogó nuevamente con ojos llorosos, kaede la miró y noto en ella desesperación, en verdad estaba demasiado desesperada, así que haciendo a un lado la advertencia de su amo hizo un gesto a la chica para que entrara a lo cual ella acepto deprisa y agradeció.

–Espera lo traeré– la anciana camino por el recibidor y se perdió en uno de los pasillos, abrumada, desesperada enojada, triste, asustada, ella se encontraba, todos estos sentimientos contenidos la estaban destrozando, apretando fuertemente su vestido hacia esfuerzos para no echarse a llorar nuevamente lo cual fue en vano al verle llegar, ¿Es que tanto se había metido en su corazón para sentirse si? En respuesta ella misma pensó que era verdad, ella pensó que él la amaba y había sido hermoso y quería continuar así.

–Inu…Inuyasha–Musitó ella débilmente al verle aparecer además sus mejillas enrojecieran.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –Fue su cortante y fría respuesta causándole un estremecimiento a ella.

– ¿P…Por qué? –Musitó kagome en tono apenas audible y buscando su dorada mirada a lo que él la evito y continuo su contestación en tono cortante.

– ¿Que no entiendes? Nunca te quise, no me sirves ya–Inuyasha retrocedió algunos pasos con la cabeza gacha al momento de ella acercarse–Te mentí–

– ¡Pues miénteme otra vez! –Gritó desgarrándose la garganta, sintiéndose estúpida y desesperada, aún más lagrimas surcaron de sus hermosos ojos–Dime que me quieres, dime que me amas, que sin mí no vales nada, que me necesitas, por favor, miénteme –Sollozó alzando las manos en un estado desesperado, él se quedó mudo no sabía que decir ni que hacer, kagome bajo su cabeza, pesadas gotas que quemaban su rostro mientras resbalaban de sus ojos continuaron.

–Dime que no puedes vivir sin mí aunque solo sea eso una mentira, quiero sentirme necesitada otra vez, no quiero quedarme sola. Por favor miénteme ¿sí? –Alazo su cabeza y contemplo el rostro de su amado pasmado y aturdido, ella sabía que él no sabía qué hacer, lo conocía, le dedico una sonrisa triste y salada al tiempo que caía de rodillas en un fuerte golpe al piso, bajando su mirada continuó rogando en tono bajo mientras golpeaba el piso con sus maltratadas manos una y otra vez.

–Miénteme y ámame ¿sí? –Apretó fuertemente el borde de su vestido intentando reprimir las ganas de llorar aún más, ¿Ya se le había hecho costumbre para evitar llorar cómo realmente deseaba hacerlo? Sí, esa era la realidad.

–Kagome –Musitó el ambarino desconcertado y sin moverse de su lugar, su mirada mostraba cansancio, agonía y una gran tristeza.

–Miénteme, hazlo pero no te vayas por favor–Después de aquello la mente de la azabache se nublo y todo a su alrededor oscureció.

Se desplomo con un fuerte golpe azotándose completamente contra el piso, desmayada, él la miro y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba ella, estaba completamente mojada, su cabello se había salido de las horquillas que lo sostenía y se había enmarañado, su pequeño vestido azul estaba roto y sucio de lodo y sangre, su rostro, barazos y piernas llenos de rasguños y cortadas además templaba de frió y su rostro ahora se le notaba más pálido que otras veces, sus mejillas tenían un tinte rojo.

Pero ¿qué haría?

_**CONTINUARA…**_

09 de febrero de 2014, 10:25 PM

11 de marzo de 2014, 10:29 PM

Aquí una nueva idea ¿Qué tal?

reviews para continuacion eh Owo

Bye:3


	2. En contra de su voluntad

Despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado y un gran dolor en su cabeza, se incorporó y solo hasta ese momento se dio cuenta en donde se hallaba

Se encontraba en una enorme y muy suave cama, que reconoció como la cama de inuyasha, miró atentamente aquella habitación y se dio cuenta que seguía igual a como la recordaba, limpia y ordenada.

Se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y al hacerlo noto que ya no estaba mojada y en lugar de su vestido azul que, debido a la carrera que recorrió hasta allí se rompió y ensucio, vestía una piyama de seda blanca.

Sus pies se encontraban descalzos y dando pasos hasta la puerta intento abrirla pero al momento de hacerlo escucho sonidos procedentes del pasillo que reconoció fácilmente.

–_Joven inuyasha debería decirle la verdad_–Cuestionó la sabia anciana, pero ¿Qué verdad? Se preguntó ella haciendo una mueca y mordiendo su labio para evitar gritar pues al intentar hacerse para adelante para escuchar con más claridad golpeo accidentalmente su pie contra una mesita que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta.

–_No puedo_–Respondió este de manera cansada y fría probablemente su rostro se encontraba tenso.

–_Pero…_–Replicó kaede en tono triste y angustiado, ¿a qué se referían? La azabache estaba demasiado confundida y aún más dolida por oír la voz de él.

–_No_–Interrumpió el peli-plata en tono tenso y probablemente se marchó pues ella escucho los pasos de él alejándose a la par que los de kaede sonaban cada vez más cerca, se alejó de la puerta sigilosamente pero con paso apresurado y al momento de cobijarse nuevamente con aquellas suaves sabanas la puerta se abrió y apareció en el umbral la anciana kaede.

–Mi niña veo que ya despertaste–Dijo la anciana en tono dulce pero con una nota de tristeza en su voz mientras se acercaba con una bandeja de plata en la cual allí se encontraba té y algunos panecillos además de una sopa que humeaba y olía delicioso.

– ¿Donde esta inuyasha? –Susurró la oji-café en tono audible pero tembloroso mientras miraba fijamente a la anciana que ponía la bandeja de comida sobre la mesita de al lado de la cama.

La anciana seguía su trabajo sin mirarle.

–Niña debe comer para…–

–Anciana kaede por favor –Interrumpió esta con tono angustiado y levantándose de la cama. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente por la presión que sentía.

La anciana al verle en ese estado no tuvo otra opción que decirle mientras soltaba un largo suspiro.

–Estudio–Soltó la anciana y se hizo a un lado señalando la puerta–Ve antes de que me arrepienta –

La chica no espero más y antes de salir precipitada por la puerta abrazo a la anciana diciendo gracias.

El pasillo y la casa era todo un laberinto probablemente se hubiera perdido si no conociera tan bien esta casa, giro a la derecha y al fin reconoció la puerta negra del estudio de el ambarino que se encontraba medio abierta, camino lentamente hasta poder ver por la rendija de ella.

Inuyasha se encontraba recargado justo al lado de la ventana la cual tenía las cortinas un poco corridas, notando que aun llovía fuertemente afuera, aún seguía con la misma ropa que usaba cuando llego hace unas cuantas horas, camisa blanca de botones y pantalón negro solo que ahora no llevaba el chaleco, su expresión denotaba cansancio y tenía el ceño fruncido mientras hablaba por teléfono le noto gritar un no y después colgar para lanzarlo violentamente contra el piso, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gruño mientras maldecía por lo bajo, camino lentamente aun con expresión angustiada y se dejó caer contra la silla.

La chica miro atentamente todo lo que el chico hacia pero no entendía ¿Qué le pasaba?, entro sigilosamente y se puso frente al escritorio, el pelinegro mantenía su mirada en sus manos que apretaba fuertemente, sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y ella miro con horror, dirigió sus pequeñas manos hasta las suyas y le sintió temblar cuando toco su mano, la mirada de él rápidamente se dirigió a la suya y ella pudo notar en su mirada cansancio, tristeza y sorpresa, el ambarino abrió sus ojos de par en par al verla allí con sus ojos entrecerrados y negando con la cabeza, ¿en qué momento entro que no lo noto?

La chica aparto su mano de la de él y sonrió mientras decía.

–Lo harás, ¿verdad?–Cerro sus ojos y pacientemente espero una respuesta, respuesta que no llego, abrió sus ojos y noto que él mantenía su mirada gacha.

– ¿Por qué eres tan terca? –Susurro y negó con la cabeza, ella pudo notar como su mandíbula se tensaba para después levantar su cabeza y mirarla de manera fría, su rostro se encontraba inexpresivo– ¿Qué quieres que haga para que entiendas que no te necesito? Que te quiero lejos–Ella le miro, sus manos se dirigieron a su pecho y apretó ambas, bajo su cabeza y con voz baja susurro.

–Te necesito–

–Yo no–Afirmó con voz monótona.

–P…Pero–Levantó su cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, como acto de reflejo estiro su mano para tocarlo pero se detuvo a medio camino y cayo–Entiendo, no te preocupes ya no molestarle, solo quiero saber, ¿Por qué? –

Silencio.

Él no contesto, realmente no sabía que decirle, no podría decirle la verdad, eso no.

Negó con la cabeza y después la bajo, sus nudillos nuevamente se tornaron blancos por la fuerza en que cerraba su mano.

–No…No puedes saber–Respondió sin tono de voz alguno–No te lo diré.

– ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no quieres decírmelo? –Exigió saber mientras elevaba la voz él negó con la cabeza, no había expresión alguna en su rostro.

–No–

Ella soltó una lágrima y retrocedió.

–Entiendo, lo entiendo, tu no…–Se dirigió a la puerta a paso lento giro por última vez su cabeza y dijo a mitad de camino–Entiendo y esta…bien, adiós inuyasha, prometo no molestarte más, ya lo entendí, es cierto no me necesitas y lo comprendo–El rostro de él se tensó– Espero que seas feliz.

Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta pero el sonido de alguien entrando bruscamente la alerto y miro quien entraba.

–Basta–Gritó la anciana que apareció en el marco de la puerta ante la sorpresa de ambos–Basta ya de mentiras, inuyasha si tú no lo haces lo hare yo, yo le diré la verdad…–

–No, no lo harás, kaede, vete–Gruño inuyasha con el ceño fruncido.

–Anciana kaede, ¿a qué se…refiere? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa la ojicafe, que seguía en el mismo sitio sin mover un solo musculo.

La anciana soltó un largo suspiro y con un tono de voz angustiado e ignorando las advertencias del pelinegro que ya se había levantado de la silla en la anteriormente se encontraba, contestó.

–El joven inuyasha lo sabía, sabía desde el principio que no debía tratar a los humanos y mucho menos enamorarse pero lo ignoro y una chica humana lo enamoro, logro enamorarlo, sanar las heridas de su corazón, y hacerlo feliz, esa chica kagome, esa chica eras tú–La azabache oía atentamente lo que la anciana decía mientras sus manos se encontraban posadas sobre su pecho, ambas mujeres ignoraban las advertencias y las maldiciones que salían de la boca del ambarino sin detenerse, kagome le vio maldecir de nuevo y dejarse caer en la silla mientras se agarraba la cabeza exasperado–Él jamás le dijo la verdad, la verdad de lo que él era por temor a perderle, por temor a que no lo quisiese si se enteraba lo que realmente era, pero, una noche, Sesshomaru, el medio hermano de este, llego aquí y le advirtió lo que pasaría.

_Flash back_

Inuyasha se encontraba firmando algunos papeles encima de su escritorio, este se encontraba lleno de libros, informes y más papeles, levanto la vista de estos y soltó la pluma al oír como alguien entraba allí.

Supo quién era al instante, cabello negro, ojos dorados aunque fríos, rostro inexpresivo y vestido de traje negro.

–Sesshomaru, ¿Qué haces…?–

–Lo sé–Interrumpió su medio hermano con la seriedad y frialdad que lo caracterizaban.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño mientras se levantaba de la silla.

–Sabes que no está permitido, sabes que es lo que pasara–Ignoró la pregunta que formulo el ambarino y se lo hizo saber en tono cortante, este tenso la mandíbula y apretó los puños–Si no te desases de ella–

–Lo sé–Bajo la mirada y golpeo su puño contra el escritorio haciendo que dé el cayeran algunos libros que se encontraban apilados–Ya lo sé–

Kaede frunció el ceño y miro angustiada al Taisho menor que estaba por romper el escritorio, cerro silenciosamente la puerta por la que anteriormente había escuchado la conversación y soltó un largo suspiro, Inuyasha sufriría mucho por aquello y ella sabía que la muchachita que se enamoró de su niño también lo haría, ambos sufrirían y no había nada que lo pudiera evitar, lo único que esperaba era que inuyasha no hiciera una tontería al "terminar" con ella.

_End Flash Back_

–Tuvo que hacerlo, el joven inuyasha tuvo que mentirle para protegerla, las leyes yōkai impiden que un yōkai se relacione con una humana si a este se le descubre con una manteniendo una relación, a la humana se le sacrificara, la mataran y al yōkai se le aplicara una maldición, esto es inevitable, no hay remedio–La anciana de pequeños ojos negros los entrecerró y aun con tono triste pero seguro continuó–Él la sigue amando, jamás ha dejado de hacerlo, pero no puede, la matarían, el solo quería protegerla, el hizo todo aquello para que le odiase pero al parecer no lo logro–.

La ojicafe abrió sus ojos de par en par y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, se quedó mudo y sin moverse de su lugar.

La anciana dirigió su mirada a la chica y después a él que le miraba reprobatoriamente por haberle soltado la verdad, entrecerró los ojos y puso su cara entre sus manos maldiciendo, la anciana se dirigió a la salida y dijo en tono de voz audible para el yōkai un-es tu turno, no hagas una tontería-, estando en el marco de la puerta giro y les miro mientras decía.

–Los dejare solos para que hablen, ya verán que encontraran una solución a su problema, ah e inuyasha muestraselo–Salió silenciosamente del estudio mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de sí.

Kagome salió de su asombro y con un nudo en su estómago, giro sobre sus talones hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, sus manos aun en su pecho, susurró.

–Inuyasha–El aludido se tensó y lentamente levanto su mirada a la chocolate de ella.

_**Continuara…**_


End file.
